RZOEAZ 1377 Winners' Circle
The RZOEAZ's Winners' Circle highlights the race-winning drivers of the RZOEAZ's Crown Cup Series for the 1377 race season. Beginning with the Royal Zartanian 500 and running through the season-ending Mountain Peak 400, all 36 winning drivers are featured here. Each race winner is represented by images of their winning car, showcasing the paint scheme, sponsors, car make, and owner for each. Race winners are added to the Winners' Circle as the races are run and the finish order is confirmed by the RZOEAZ. All car images on this page are the fine graphic design work of the Westrian Art Institute's School of Graphic Design - Commercial/Sports Department, and in no way, shape, or form do the RZOEAZ or RZOEAZ Director George Lesko insinuate that they have anywhere near the level of talent necessary to produce such works of art. Royal Zartanian 500 Imperial City, Eastern Zartania (24 February 1377) Owner: NC5-TFZ Motorsports Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: Trilats Federaztu vun Zeok'Tu Secondary Sponsors: Eastern Zartania Monarchs, Western Zartania Rifles, Lyga Eraztul Associate Sponsors: Royal Zartanian Petroleum, Kluske Tires, VAAL Batteries, Parmiyon, J4 Sports Equipment, Trilats Television]] Eybalcan 400 Classic Q'rinzla, Eybalca, Eastern Zartania (3 March 1377) Owner: Logg Brothers Car Make: Veron Primary Sponsor: Globucon Secondary Sponsors: Banana Computers, Nomar Aircraft, ISOR, Ganza Engineers, Inc. Associate Sponsors: Veron, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, VAAL Batteries, Kluske Tires]] Northern Peninsula 400 Perikarsia, Northern Peninsula, Eastern Zartania (10 March 1377) Owner: Uuliq Racing Consortium Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Blue Diamond Line Secondary Sponsor: Eastharbor Shipbuilding Company Associate Sponsors: Machlik Tree Services, Zartanian Broadcasting Corporation, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, VAAL Batteries, Kluske Tires, Straymahq]] KSZ Wireless Subaria 500 Claw Anchorage, Eastern Zartania (17 March 1377) Owner: Manaar Racing Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: KanriZeok Secondary Sponsor: du Plontiq Associate Sponsors: Shen-waa, Parmiyon, VAAL Batteries, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, Zartlam Oil, Messing Tyres]] Dragon Newt 400 Dragon Cave, Eastern Zartania (24 March 1377) Car Make: Veron Primary Sponsor: Tekliv Automotive Secondary Sponsor: Tophat Productions Associate Sponsors: Leith Shipbuilding, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, Veron, VAAL Batteries, Kuku Rubber]] Fritzchen Soda 500 Montroy, Westria (7 April 1377) Owner: Lumpi Enerven Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Hyney-Sofft Extra Fluffy Secondary Sponsor: Vex News Channel Associate Sponsor: Deucovex, Straymahq, Vexaco, VAAL Batteries, Kuku Rubber]] Kukurian Koffeé 500 Pimpre, IWK (13 April 1377) Owner: Walther Ingerven Car Make: Saqlain Primary Sponsor: Desfrutade Secondary Sponsor: Chungoline Associate Sponsors: Saqlain, VAAL Batteries, Messing Tyres, WestEx, Nordhoek, Omichron, ChenTV]] Deucovex 400 Deucovlei, Deucoland (21 April 1377) Owner: Team Kellstone Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Zeitgeist Magazine Secondary Sponsor: P&F Beverages Associate Sponsors: Jagged Blue, Auranj Manufacturing, Zartlam Oil, Kuku Rubber, Straymahq, VAAL Batteries, Belson Foods]] Petroline 400 Colophanople, Kalesthesia (27 April 1377) Owner: Yaman-Saqlain Racing Car Make: Saqlain Primary Sponsor: Chillicoffey Associates Secondary Sponsor: Zero Zone Associate Sponsors: Saqlain, Petroline, VAAL Batteries, Silas Tyres, Kali]] VexStar Douglas 400 Douglas, UTFN (5 May 1377) Owner: James Donovan Car Make: Kunghai Primary Sponsor: Eclipse Homegoods Secondary Sponsor: Mike Ham Associate Sponsors: Donovan Estates, Kunghai, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, Exqot Motor Oil, VAAL Batteries, Kluske Tires]] Microworld Mirrors 8 Cruisana 500 Norseton, Cruisana (11 May 1377) Owner: Uuliq Racing Consortium Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Blue Diamond Line Secondary Sponsor: Eastharbor Shipbuilding Company Associate Sponsors: Machlik Tree Services, Zartanian Broadcasting Corporation, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, VAAL Batteries, Kluske Tires, Straymahq]] Desdarca 600 Darenall, Eastern Zartania (26 May 1377) Owner: S.Werks Team Car Make: Saqlain Primary Sponsor: Saqlain Secondary Sponsor: Oxmont Airlines Associate Sponsors: VAAL Batteries, Silas Tyres, Petroline]] Star City 400 Star City, Davenport (2 June 1377) Owner: Yaman-Saqlain Racing Car Make: Saqlain Primary Sponsor: Royal Kalesthesian Cruise Lines Secondary Sponsor: Zero Zone Associate Sponsors: Saqlain, Petroline, Silas Tyres, VAAL Batteries, Kali]] Vexafon 400 San Di Angelo, St. Samuel (9 June 1377) Owner: Black Star Racing Syndicate Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: InterKit Secondary Sponsor: Guwimith Credit Associate Sponsors: Multitain Entertainment, Zartlam Oil, Parmiyon, Kuku Rubber, VAAL Batteries]] Marshall Aerial Albionish 400 Fredericton, Albion-Merité (16 June 1377) Owner: Black Star Racing Syndicate Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: Hawke Bitter NA Secondary Sponsor: Guwimith Credit Associate Sponsors: Multitain Entertainment, Zartlam Oil, Parmiyon, VAAL Batteries Kuku Rubber]] Guwimith Credit 350 Guwimith City, Whiland (23 June 1377) Owner: Walther Ingerven Car Make: Saqlain Primary Sponsor: Fart-Exx Gas Suppressant Secondary Sponsor: Burp-Exx Associate Sponsors: Saqlain, VAAL Batteries, Messing Tyres, WestEx, Nordhoek, Omichron, ChenTV, Chungoline]] Haddock Cove 400 Haddock Cove, Zartania (30 June 1377) Owner: Noxii Motor Racing Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Whistle Soap Secondary Sponsor: Albionish House of Pancakes Associate Sponsor: Lendiana, Straymahq, Exqot Motor Oil, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, VAAL Batteries, Kluske Tires]] Janara'maar Auto Parts 400 Imperial City, Eastern Zartania (6 July 1377) Owner: Rusch Racing Car Make: Veron Primary Sponsor: Edgecom Secondary Sponsor: DGMS Railways Associate Sponsor: Veron, Zartlam Oil, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, VAAL Batteries, Kluske Tires]] Meritéan 300 Timopolis, Albion-Merité (14 July 1377) Owner: Manaar Racing Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: Royal Zartanian Petroleum Secondary Sponsor: Zartlam Oil Associate Sponsor: Shen-waa, KanriZeok, Parmiyon, Zartlam Oil, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, VAAL Batteries, Messing Tyres]] EasyAir 400 Cazniev, Eastern Zartania (28 July 1377) Owner: Maulen Duchy Racing Group Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: Trans Vexillium Airways Secondary Sponsor: Glinter's Jewelry Associate Sponsors: Centipede, Grand Duchy of Maulen, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, Exqot Motor Oil, Parmiyon, VAAL Batteries Kluske Tires]] Skylands 400 Alfacron, Eastern Zartania (4 August 1377) Owner: Caffeine Addicts of the Raceway Car Make: Savant Primary Sponsor: Café de Ordlandia Secondary Sponsor: Fresh Drilastian Coffee Associate Sponsors: Celtware, Cruisana News Network, Petroline, Cruisiana Motors Corporation, Exqot Motor Oil, Savant, VAAL Batteries Messing Tyres]] Savant Motors 350 Vela Luka, Utania (11 August 1377) Owner: Black Star Racing Syndicate Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: Hawke Bitter NA Secondary Sponsor: Guwimith Credit Associate Sponsors: Multitain Entertainment, Zartlam Oil, Parmiyon, VAAL Batteries Kuku Rubber]] Cazniev & Eastern 400 Cazniev, Eastern Zartania (18 August 1377) Owner: Carl Sithz Racing Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: Fritzchen Soda Secondary Sponsor: Vexxon Associate Sponsors: Aeroluft, Vexillium Online, Parmiyon, VAAL Batteries Messing Tyres]] Southern Confederation 500 Claw Anchorage, Eastern Zartania (24 August 1377) Owner: Lumpi Enerven Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Dugas Aerospace, Inc. Secondary Sponsor: Yehey! Associate Sponsors: Vex News Channel, Vexaco, Straymahq, VAAL Batteries Kuku Rubber]] First Bank of Zartania 500 Castle Axanar, Eastern Zartania (1 September 1377) Owner: Black Star Racing Syndicate Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: Hawke Bitter NA Secondary Sponsor: Guwimith Credit Associate Sponsors: Multitain Entertainment, Zartlam Oil, Parmiyon, VAAL Batteries Kuku Rubber]] Black Water 400 Thornbush, Eastern Zartania (7 September 1377) Owner: Lumpi Enerven Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Dugas Aerospace, Inc. Secondary Sponsor: Yehey! Associate Sponsors: Vex News Channel, Vexaco, Straymahq, VAAL Batteries Kuku Rubber]] Lysonian 400 Sephak, Lysonia (16 September 1377) Owner: Lumpi Enerven Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Hyney-Sofft Extra Fluffy Secondary Sponsor: Vex News Channel Associate Sponsor: Deucovex, Straymahq, Vexaco, VAAL Batteries, Kuku Rubber]] VexTel Skeladonia 300 Femuryan, Eastern Zartania (22 September 1377) Owner: Burgium Racing Syndicate Car Make: Saqlain Primary Sponsor: Messing Tyres Secondary Sponsor: Gustave Sainte Niedesven Associate Sponsors: Vexaco, Saqlain, VAAL Batteries, ödön Consulting ]] Firesteel Lizardland 400 Ambereeth, Western Zartania (29 September 1377) Owner: Falcon Ridge Motor Works Car Make: Parmiyon Primary Sponsor: Falcon Ridge Publishing Secondary Sponsor: Firesteel Associate Sponsors: Parmiyon, Exqot Motor Oil, Kuku Rubber, Petroline, Tin Tools, Evade Insurance, PiBwasser Lite]] Kluske Tires 400 Tjupel, Eastern Zartania (6 October 1377) Owner: Team Savant Car Make: Savant Motors Primary Sponsor: Belson Secondary Sponsor: Aurora Solar Energy Company Associate Sponsors: Savant Motors, VAAL Batteries, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, Exqot Motor Oil, Hunt Tyres, Jagged Blue]] You-Cola 500 Longkok, Chungxipang (12 October 1377) Owner: Fry & Lewis Enterprises Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Paramount Entertainment Secondary Sponsor: Electric Village Associate Sponsors: Straymahq, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, VAAL Batteries, Exqot Motor Oil, Kluske Tires]] Beazley Autodrome 500 Beazley, Whiland (20 October 1377) Owner: Borsch-Kcupp Racing Car Make: Veron Primary Sponsor: Carnation Road Pet Supplies Secondary Sponsor: Pistels Tools Associate Sponsors: Veron, VAAL Batteries, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, Zartlam Oil, Messing Tyres, Quail Farms]] Zukarta 500: The Classic Crown Run Prime Courthouse, Eastern Zartania (27 October 1377) Owner: Robert Ycks Racing Car Make: Veron Primary Sponsor: VexStar Secondary Sponsor: Empire Financial Services Associate Sponsors: Veron, VAAL Batteries, Royal Zartanian Petroleum, Kluske Tires, Exqot Motor Oil]] Zartlam Oil 500 Crystal Palace, Eastern Zartania (3 November 1377) Owner: Marcis Dumali Racing Car Make: Straymahq Primary Sponsor: Zartanian Clipper Shipping Secondary Sponsor: Glyph Mining Associate Sponsors: Straymahq, VAAL Batteries, Zartlam Oil, Silas Tyres, BDA, Inc., Exqot Motor Oil]] Canon Automotive Desertia 500 Blowing Sands, Eastern Zartania (10 November 1377) Owner: Burgium Racing Syndicate Car Make: Saqlain Primary Sponsor: Vexaco Secondary Sponsor: "Remember Kalpana Chawla" Associate Sponsors: Saqlain, VAAL Batteries, Vexoline, Messing Tyres, ödön Consulting]] Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:Zartania